Chinese
by Atreyl
Summary: And this is the story of how a Chinese restaurant brought them back together.
1. Part I: Matt

**Chinese**

**Part I. Matt**

_Crack._

Matt, a little irate, snapped his fortune cookie in half, revealing the little slip of paper inside. He frowned at it for a moment, then tugged the paper out and read his fortune.

_Sometimes an indefinite leave of absence is for the best._

He laughed bitterly to himself, taking a big gulp of the Pepsi sitting on his table. He picked up his chopsticks and began to eat his ramen.

Matt was currently in a Chinese restaurant in the middle of some town--really, he hadn't been paying attention. After almost getting caught with one of his recent hackings, the redhead had had to escape his old apartment and be on the run. The drive had been boring; _Would have been more entertaining if Mello had been here, _Matt thought wistfully, picking at the noodles. He almost sighed out loud at the thought of the blond--his best friend and long-time crush-- but stayed quiet, opening his lips just to eat.

He hadn't been the same since Mello's sudden leave. Shortly after Mello left, he'd left too. He supposed they were on the same level now, out in the world, probably constantly having to avoid trouble. The only difference was, Mello was most likely rich and getting tons of money for the investigation, and he, Matt, was broke, hacking for a living. Not to mention he had to eat this shitty Chinese food, too.

_God, this ramen tastes like ash._

He pushed away his plate, wanting to curl up in the seat and maybe spend a night here or two. The cushions looked comfy... But already, the employees were spying on him warily, like he'd suddenly bolt without paying the check. _I probably would, _Matt thought to himself. _I _did _spend the last of my money on cigarettes. Damn addiction!_

He let out a little sigh in forlorn, reaching into his pocket and taking out an unlit cigarette, promptly ignoring the little brochure on his table by the salt shaker that read 'NO SMOKING.' With a flick of his lighter, the cancer stick was lit and he was breathing in his poison.

The store employees were on him like hound dogs within seconds. "Sir," said a guy with squinting eyes, "we have a 'no smoking' policy around here. We suggest you do that outside, where you may not disturb the other costumers."

Matt snorted, waving his hand dismissively at the two other people in the restaurant in him. One was a big, fat man wolfing down some sweet'n'sour chicken, and the other a skinny blond watching Matt, looking amused.

The employee, whose name turned out to be Jerry, said, "Sir."

"Matt," Matt said, smirking. "Call me Sir Matt."

"S-sir Matt," the employee spluttered. "As I said, we do not allow smoking in the building. Please go outside, or we will be forced to call security on you."

Matt saw his chance to escape. "All right, all right," he muttered, standing up and brushing past Jerry to leave.

Jerry was smarter than Matt thought. "Sir, you need to pay for your food," he said in a monotone.

_Jeez, reminds me of Near, _Matt said internally and grimaced. "Hm, yes, let me get my--" Then he spun around and high-tailed it out of there.

He would have had made it. He really would had, considering how fast he was running and how Jerry was still stunned. But, goddammit, the _sliding door._ It didn't open fast enough and Matt ran smack into it, face-first. He tumbled backwards onto the floor, groaning and clutching his forehead.

"Sir!" Jerry shouted, storming over and yanking Matt up by the collar of his striped shirt.

"Hey, hey, don't stretch it! It's my favorite shirt!" Matt complained. "I'll sue you!" He began to shriek. "Manhandling is a serious offense! I'll sue you. I swear to God, I'll sue you for everything you own!"

Jerry was about to shout something back when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, let me pay for his bill," a smooth voice said.

Matt was still whining about suing him when he was grabbed by the arm and led outside to a motorcycle.

"God," the blond said, looking exasperated, "do you _have _to attract attention wherever you go?"

Matt pouted behind his goggles, then did a double-take. "M-Mello?"

* * *

**I plan for this to be a threeshot. **

**Disclaimer: etoN hteaD nwo t'nod I.  
**


	2. Part II: Mello

**Chinese**

**Part II. Mello  
**

Mello had never liked Chinese restaurants. Specifically this one, that smelled too much like rice and plenty of other Asian foods mixed together. But he found himself absentmindedly sipping his Coke--at least their soda was decent-- and watching the back of a redhead's head through a barrier of glass that separated their booth. The redhead sighed again.

_What's with him? _Mello frowned, counting the sigh as the fourth. He snapped off a piece of his chocolate bar as he waited for the waiter to come back with the bill. Moments later, the waiter did come. Mello paid for his meal and stared at the fortune cookie that laid innocently on the table.

He never liked fortune cookies, either.

_Damn things think they could predict my future, _Mello growled silently. He didn't like to be predictable at all. He cracked open the cookie, nonetheless, and read the strip of paper contained.

_Sometimes an indefinite leave of absence is for the best._

"I knew it," Mello muttered to himself, tearing the paper to shreds. He licked his lip in satisfaction as his gloved fingers tore and tore. _I never meant to leave him, okay? It was for the best...like the fortune said. I _had _to do it. And no way I miss him. _Then the smell of smoke invaded his nose and Mello's eye twitched. He looked up, finding that the redhead in front had begun smoking.

That guy had some nerve.

A man that looked like he was constipated waddled over to the redhead's table. Mello listened in amusement as man tried to convince the redhead not to smoke.

Finally, the constipated-looking-man gave up and said, "Please go outside, or we will be forced to call security on you."

_Now would be his chance to escape, _Mello thought, taking another bite of chocolate.

Mello suspected the redhead had found the same conclusion. "All right, all right." The redhead stood up to leave and was stopped by the constipated-man.

"Sir, you need to pay for your food," he said in an even tone.

"Hm, yes," the redhead said, reaching into his pocket, "let me get my--" Then Mello stifled laughter as the teenager suddenly bolted for the door. A little chuckle escaped his lips when he saw the striped-clad teen run into the sliding door.

"Sir!" the employee shouted, and began to stomp over to the redhead.

Mello smirked, balling up his chocolate wrapper and tossing it carelessly aside. He stood and strode over to the dramatic pair, where the redhead was screaming something about suing the man.

"Excuse me, let me pay for his bill," Mello said as polite as he could, putting a hand on the employee's shoulder. The employee nodded, taking one look at Mello's scar and leather. He accepted the wad of bills given to him and scurried off.

Mello sighed, grabbing Matt by the arm and ignoring the ranting redhead. "Goddammit, they can't do that! They can't manhandle me and get away with it. I'll sue them, and they'll be out of business and--"

"God," Mello said exasperatedly, stopping beside his motorcycle. He looked dully at Matt. "Do you _have _to attract attention wherever you go?"

Matt pouted before his eyes widened behind goggles. "M-Mello?"

Mello grinned his Cheshire grin. "The one and only."

* * *

**So there's Mello's side of this story. The next part, the last part, will have both of them. And, correct, Matt and Mello recieved the same fortune. The third part will hopefully be up by tomorrow!**

**.A/F  
**


	3. Part III Matt&Mello

**Chinese**

**Part III. Matt&Mello  
**

Mello would like to say that Matt immediately started fawning over him. Or perhaps that the redhead crushed their lips in a passionate kiss. Or that Matt fainted in his arms and Mello carried him bridal-style back to his apartment.

No.

Mello certainly didn't expect to get slapped. Mello certainly didn't expect to get slapped by _Matt, _of all people. Since when did the gamer have enough audacity to do that? Back at Wammy's, he'd always been nipping close to Mello's heels, never once raising his voice. And now, he _slaps _Mello.

Reality-well, reality slapped Mello in the face and he realized how Matt must feel.

Oh, and Matt vocalized his feelings, too. "You damn selfish bastard!" he shouted, stepping back a good two steps. "You leave me one day at Wammy's with no goddamn note or letter or anything, and years later you decide to just stop by?"

"Well," Mello said pointedly, "technically, I didn't know you'd be here today. Plus, I got you out of trouble, so."

"Asshole..." Matt said weakly, going limp. Mello managed to grab his upper arms before his legs could fail him and fall to the parking lot.

Mello brushed back maroon bangs from Matt's eyes. "Don't faint on me, now, Matty," he said softly, smiling down with uncharacteristic warmth in his eyes.

Matt sighed, head lolling forward to rest on Mello's should. "I can't stay mad at you."

"You can't stay mad at anyone. It's just not your nature."

"Hmph."

Mello slowly slid down to the floor, holding Matt in his lap, firmly against his chest. The two sat there in comfortable silence, Mello contemplating what to do next. It would be hard to decide, what with their reunion coming unexpectedly and all. Going back to his own apartment was an obvious no. There was so little space when Mello was in there, and God would know how things would go if Matt were there, too. So, where?

Mello shook Matt awake. "Hey, don't be falling asleep. The manager's already giving us weird looks from inside."

Matt mumbled, "Fuck him. I move whenever I want to."

"Up."

"Okay."

"You have a car?" Mello scouted the parking lot once they'd gotten up. Matt stretched beside him.

"Yeah, that one." Matt gestured to a Camaro.

Mello chuckled. "Are you sure it's not that pickup truck over there?" he joked, eyeing the blue rusty machine.

"Asshole."

"I know."

Mello climbed onto his motorcycle, Matt following suit. The redhead wrapped his arms around his waist again and held on, burying his face in Mello's shoulder and inhaling his scent. "Can we just…go? And pick up my car later? I really don't want to be away from you, Mels." He sounded like a lovesick puppy, but he didn't care.

Smiling a little, Mello patted one of Matt's hands curled around his midsection. "Okay," he said quietly. It was the least he could do; Matt had been visibly very affected by his leave. And judging by the way Matt was holding him, Mello seriously thought he'd never let go.

The chocoholic kick-started the motorcycle. He bit back a snooty smirk when he felt Matt cling onto him tighter as they sped out of the parking lot and out with no particular destination in mind.

(MattMelloMattMelloMattMello)

"Way nicer than my place," Matt commented, casually collapsing on a king-sized bed.

Mello nodded. "I second that." He inwardly hoped Matt didn't mind them sharing a bed. The hotel had only three rooms available, and the other two had only one single bed in it. Plus, this particular room had a TV with a fair amount of channels, so Mello thought Matt would appreciate that.

…And why did I just think that? Mello asked himself silently. Makes me sound like his boyfriend or something.

"Oh, my god, they have a TV!" Matt squealed, suddenly sitting up and crowing over the electronic.

Mello rolled his eyes at the 'excited puppy' reaction. "Psh. I'm taking a shower." Without another word, he began to unzip his leather vest and untie the front laces of his leather pants. He glanced back behind his shoulder to see that Matt was still gawking over the TV like it was the best thing in the world. Inwardly frowning at the lack of attention, Mello slipped off his rosary and made a show of strutting(butt-naked, mind you) to the bathroom.

"By the way," he said huskily, glancing back again. This time, Matt glanced at him. The redhead's gaze became hooked in an instant, blue eyes traveling down to gape freely at Mello's naked ass. "Join me anytime," Mello finished, and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

For some time, Matt just stayed there on the floor, mouth still dry from the view he'd just seen. Then he shook his head and smirked, shredding his clothes and entered the bathroom quietly. The shower was on, the outline of Mello's slim body barely visible through the curtain.

God, Matt sounded like a pervert.

He ignored that thought, though, and stepped in the shower. He took the liberty to hug Mello from behind and let the water wet his skin as well.

Mello's eyes widened; he hadn't thought Matt would actually do it. Not that Mello was complaining.

The blond let out a satisfied moan, arching back and turning his head halfway to kiss Matt heatedly. "Nice of you to join me," he got out.

"My pleasure," Matt whispered back.

(MattMelloMattMelloMattMello)

The next morning, Matt woke in a bed, his body being spooned by Mello's. His ass was sore.

"Hey, what time do we have to get out of here by?" he said to Mello.

On cue, his best-friend-turned-lover roused from sleep. "Hn, what? Oh, uh, I dunno…" He was slurring.

Matt laughed heartily and leaned up to kiss Mello on the nose. "Damn you're cute." As an afterthought, he added truthfully, "Thank God you're mine."

Mello snorted a little. "And who though it would be a Chinese restaurant that'd reunite us?" he asked incredulously, and dropped a kiss on Matt's head.


End file.
